Pocahontas
Pochantas is a beautiful girl in the 1995 film of the same name and its 1998 sequel. She Played as Princess Yue in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is a moon princess She Played as Haru's Mother In Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclearzoen Human Style She is from the Earth Kingdom She Played as Anastasia/Anya In Pocastasia She is a Russian princess She Played Nala In The Disneyland King She is a Lioness She Played as Raye/Sailor Mars In Sailor Zoe She is a Sailor Scout She Played Tiger Lily in Taran Pan She is an Indian Princess She Played Grumpy in Edmond White and the 7 Princesses She is a Dwarf She Played as Legs in Cartoon Story (Austin A) Style She Played Sacagawea in Night at the Toontown, Night at the Toontown 2 and Night at the Toontown 3 She Played Stevonnie In Jimmy Neutron (Steven Universe) She Is A Gem Human Fusion She Played Jessie in Super All-Star Story 2, Super All-Star Story 3 and Super All-Star Story 4 She is a cowgirl Pocahontas will play Janis Ian in Disney's Mean Girls She is one of Cady's friends She played Princess Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Hiatt Grey style) Voice Actors: # Irene Bedard (Speaking Voice) - English # Judy Kuhn (Singing Voice) - English # Yuko Doi - Japanese # Marta Barbara - Spanish # Ilaria Stagni - Italian # Katarzyna Tatarak - Polish # Rita - Hebrew # Rama Messinger - Hebrew # Lisette Dufour - French Portrayals: *In Zoehontas she is played by Zoe Drake *In Beckyhontas (Chris1702 Style) she is played by Becky Thatcher *In Beauty and the Tyrannosaur she played Belle *In Gogohontas and Gogohontas II: Journey To A New World she played GoGo Tomago *In Honey Lemonhontas she played Honey Lemon *In Rukiahontas and Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World she played by Rukia Kuchiki *In Annahontas she played Anna *In Tuccihontas She Played Tip Tucci *In Rapunzelhontas she played Rapunzel *In Unicorncahontas and Unicorncahontas 2: Journey to a New World she played by The Unicorn *In Lunahontas she is played by Luna *In Ladyhontas she is played by Lady Gallery: Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas in Pocahontas Pocahontas in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|Pocahontas in Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World Pocahontas in Pocahontas Animated StoryBook.jpg|Pocahontas in Pocahontas Animated StoryBook Pocahontas in Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg|Pocahontas in Ralph Breaks the Internet Pocahontas-Ralph-breaks-2.jpg Poc.jpg Moon Mars POCAHONTAS.png|Pocahontas as Raye/Sailor Mars The gym leaders 200movies orange island.png pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-3257.jpg Pocahontas.gif Pocahontas 2015 Redesign.png Pocahontas.png Pocahontas.jpg 200px-773-Pocahontas.jpg Pocahontas render.png Pocahontas Staring.jpg Zoe and friends vs clayton.jpg pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-6990.jpg Superhero Princess Odette.gif|Princess Odette the Superhero Pocahontas the Superhero Eskimo Princess.jpg Large (2).jpg d2543574e38ffb192dd85e132a7ad26a.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Pocahontas.jpg Category:Pocahontas Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Females Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Girls Category:Adults Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Singing characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Indians Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Pretty Girls Category:Brown Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who inflate Category:Princesses Category:“Find yourself a scrapyard” Category:BoCo’s enemies Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Disney Characters Category:1995 Introductions Category:Characters who cry Category:Native Americans Category:Adorable Characters Category:Titular Characters Category:THX